


Nick and Judy Wilde

by Catbear02



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbear02/pseuds/Catbear02
Summary: This follows the lives of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. They got together and took the big step to move in together. Nick already has something up his sleeve but will this new promotion bring him down before he can rise to the top?





	1. The Start

Prologue: 

Welcome to the wonderful place known as ZooTopia, where animals get along whether they be predator or prey. It's a place where anything can happen, it's a place where even a fox and a rabbit can get married. Which brings me to this moment. Through good times and bad, Judy Hopps has saved my fur and tail plenty of times.

I can still remember how we met. I was scamming the usual crowd, and had even proven the legality of my actions, but when she came to me for the second time she caught me in a bind. "Tax Evasion" is what she called it, and on top of that she stole my favorite line too, "It's called a hustle sweetheart." Hard to believe that the carrot pen she used on me would have such an important role in the making of us. My name is Nick Wilde and I am proud to say that the love of my life is a rabbit.

Chapter 1:

Nick

"Nick! Hey Nick! C'mon let's go we have work to do." A loud bunny had called out.

"Yes dear, I'm moving as fast as i can." I had barely managed to yawn out.

I had glanced around and it was finally a reality, I was living with Judy in her apartment. It was a thing that I was always looking forward to. Especially the nights when she stays up with me, because each night she does, the morning after i find her still sleeping while we are tangled up in each other's arms.

"You must really regret staying up late last night. Would you like me to get you some coffee?" Judy had asked. "Chief Bogo has really got to start giving you less paperwork."

"That would be amazing. I know it seems unfair but if we're going to start a family soon i'm going to have to start looking for something better paying." I said, glancing at Judy's stomach while sliding towards the edge of the bed.

"I know, but does he really need to do this any longer? You've been doing more than your share of paperwork." Judy protested while handing me a cup of coffee.

"Oh Judes, if you knew just how much i wanted to tell him off and show him where he can put that paperwork." I said with a smile.

Judy laughed, walked over to me, leaned down and gave me a kiss.

I laughed and said "Look, you've grown a bit. You used to be leaning down just a little, now it's more prominent."

Judy punched my arm as she was laughing, which made me spill my coffee a little. "You better watch it there Mr. Wilde."

While laughing I started to drink my coffee as I thought about what our life is going to be like. We're going to have children soon and it's already been a little over a month so this child could arrive at any moment.

Authors note: I have currently 13 pages to this story typed out and all it needs is to be edited further on. I am currently in school and i classify myself as a workaholic, so it may be a length of time before i upload my next chapter. My editor is also in school and has a job. I have further plans to go on, after this fan fiction is over, I write most of my content after work around midnight to 1:00 am. My editor and I take about an hour and a half to personally go through the story and edit 3 pages. I would again like to note that we have 10 more pages to do and I'm still writing even as we don't edit. Thank you, sit back and enjoy the show.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets switch perspectives...

When did I fall for that sly fox? Was it after i had left Zootopia and went back home? I’m not sure exactly when, but i’m just glad that i came back. I can’t imagine what it would be like to live in a world without him. I can still remember the time that Nick had agreed to come stay with my family and I for a holiday. We ended up staying for a good month afterward. Nick had started to help my dad with the farm and we ended up with one of our best harvests we’ve ever had. Nick had been such a help. He was up with the morning sun, something he hasn't done since then, and after supper and a drink or two, we’d both be tired and end up falling asleep in my bed holding each other.  
“Wilde report in.” I said in my best impersonation of the control falcon.  
“Shit.” Nick said as he shot up and was reaching for a walkie talkie that wasn’t there.  
I couldn’t help but to burst out in laughter as his face started to turn red with embarrassment. As we laughed, he decided to lay back down. I found myself admiring his chest fur; he always kept it nice, neat, and trimmed whereas with his tail he took great pride in the length of his fur and was always grooming it with a brush or comb.  
“Hey, come here you. I’m not sure if I’m ready to get up for the day.” He had said with a smile and all the charm he could.  
“You know just what to say, don’t you?” I said with a smile to match.  
“Well I try.” He laughed.  
I sat down on the edge of the bed and gave him another kiss.  
“Deet...deet....deet...deet…” Nick’s watch started to go off with an alarm which had meant that if he delayed any longer he wouldn't be able to get a head start on grooming his tail.  
“Well Carrots i need to get going on my tail, otherwise it won't be done ‘till bedtime.” He said as he got up and set his coffee cup down.  
Looking at his back i could see the scars of when we had to corner a Moonshade dealer all alone, no backup on standby.   
As soon as I had seen the dealer, I had called for backup to be on standby and patrolling near. The dealer, a leopard, and the buyer, and otter, were both in a back alley where not many would see the deal go down. The otter got away in the end but we figured it would be okay as long as we got the leopard, so we went in on the leopard from both ends of the alley and then he charged Nick. Nick was in a state of shock so the leopard ended up getting his paws around his throat and slamming Nick down through a nearby glass table and embedding glass shards into his back. At the time, i didn’t realize that he was so badly hurt. He then turned to me but Nick was back in action and pissed at the leopard. Nick jumped, shifted and kicked the back of the leopard’s head, leaning on his left leg while he pointed his torso towards the ground and outstretched his right leg to reach the head.  
Stunned at what had just happened, the leopard stared at Nick as Nick gave him the most sly smirk i had ever seen. Most likely because he was able to reach the head but when asked he always said that it was because my back up had spotted us and came right away.  
But shortly after they had tackled and arrested him, Nick smiled at me. As i stared into those deep emerald green eyes of passion, they suddenly rolled back and Nick collapsed due to pain. One hospital stay later, he was released from the hospital with a warning that the injuries caused by the glass might leave scars.  
Snapping me out of space was the little devil child kicking me. I must have been making a face of discomfort because i heard a chuckle come from Nick as he walked in.  
“Is our little angel being mean again?” He joked.  
“Oh yeah, they’re kicking again. No mercy either.” I said with discomfort.  
Nick had walked up and put his paw on my stomach. Where the baby continued to kick for a moment and then stopped.  
“Looky there, they just wanted their daddy.” He said as he chuckled.   
“Is someone volunteering to get up with them every night then?” I asked.  
We both laughed and i looked into those gorgeous eyes again. But I was interrupted by the clock bell striking ten times.  
“Well let’s get our uniforms on.” I said. “Oh and dibs on the bathroom today.”  
“Damn, well at least let me get my uniform off the rack before you do.” He said as he hurried toward the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what happened last time. But I got a comment that inspired me to try and post chapter two again and it worked. So I shall actually be resuming this story here, on this site, for everyone who is still following me. So thank you and i hope we can flourish together


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One car ride can mean so much. But how much does it mean to these two?

Chapter 3  
Nick

I never understood how one animal can take up so much time putting on one outfit. I have my uniform on and ready to go in less than five minutes, and she takes an upwards of half an hour. So with my uniform on i decided to go warm up the car. It was getting cold out and could start to snow any day now. I grabbed the keys and went to go start the car, but surprisingly it was warm out that day. So instead i went and grabbed our coats and put them in the back seat.  
I walked back inside and grabbed my to-go mug and Judy’s bottle. I filled my cup with some more coffee and Judy had whatever healthy drink she was trying this time. I knew what would end up happening, she wouldn't like the taste of it and would then beg me for some of my coffee. The only thing is, i prefer my coffee black, unlike her. She likes hers with a hazelnut creamer and some sugar. So i grabbed my bag and threw in the hazelnut powdered creamer and some sugar in a sealed container.  
Five minutes later Judy stepped out and she was all fancied up. She had combed her fur, which made her even more beautiful than ever.  
“How do i look?” She asked innocently.  
“Well for one, if i couldn’t stop looking at you before, it'll be impossible now.” I said giving her a warm and gentle smile.   
Her eyes lit up from the compliment, and i could see her cheeks blushing through her fur.  
“Thank you.” She said as she walked over and grabbed my paw looking me in the eyes.  
I bent down and gave her a kiss and then gave her a hug and said. “No problem Mrs. Wilde.”  
She gave me the most loving, adorable eyes and smile that i had seen in a while.  
“Let's go Judes.” I said with a simper.  
We headed out of the apartment and started for the car. After a minute or two we got to the car and as I hopped into the driver's seat I saw Judy take a drink out of her bottle and give a funny face.  
“Well are you going to choke that down, or are you going to drink my coffee?” I teased as I handed her my bag.  
Without saying a word, she grabbed my coffee, putting the creamer and sugar into the mug.  
She took a drink of coffee and said: “Mmm, now that's the stuff of dreams right there.”  
“Well it definitely has its charms, but i still prefer black.” I said as I took the cup back, grabbed a sip and started the car.  
It's a five or ten minute drive, but today I had left extra early so i could talk to Chief Bogo about something. The promotion wasn't the only reason i had been doing doing all this paperwork, and that was the day i was going to ask the question i had actually wanted to. I started down the road and everything was going smooth. The radio had on some Black Saber, a popular rock band back in the day, and then the news came on.  
“Today we cover the ongoing mystery of who ZPD Chief Officer Bogo is going to promote to head officer. In other words, the person who's going to be second in command of the Zootopia police. Chief bogo released a list of his potential candidates, and one of his first two choices is almost certainly getting the job. His third choice is almost getting laughed at, but his fourth, however, could still be in the mix.” The radio announcer bubbled.  
“Nick, maybe he has Clawhauser as the third choice.” Judy said. “I've always wondered who my next new boss will be.”  
“First choice goes out to John Stripinger, a tiger who was born into a military inclined family. He has been in 13 successful missions, all of which were B rank.” The radio announcer went on.  
“Oh yeah the newbie, he is a good choice.” I Piped in.  
“Now remember folks, i'm just now reading the reports from the ZPD on what these officers have accomplished. You’re hearing my genuine reactions live here on “The animal rocker”.” He continued. “Let's move on to the next nominee. He is a certain Rhino known as Chang Longhorn, who has served on 19 successful missions ranging anywhere from E-class all the way to A-class. Not sure how many of each, but that's still quite impressive, even if it is only one A rank.”  
“I put my money on the rhino.” Judy said.  
“Now folks, you’re gonna want to get a load of this one: the next candidate- is a fox! His name is Nick Wilde and he’s been on the force for two years. But all jokes aside, let's look at his qualifications.” The host said  
I had to pull over, and fight back tears. I had been doing all that paperwork, and covering so many extra hours for people, just to get that promotion, and now i’m nothing but the laughing stock of the community.  
“Let's look at the details. Wow! Look at that! Get this, this little guy has been a part of a whole 29 successful missions, a wide variety of rank and type, including  
the top secret and extremely dangerous S rank missions. You heard right people, missions, plural. What a guy.” He marveled.  
When i heard that, I realized that out of everyone, i was the most qualified. “I beat myself up over nothing.” I thought, laughing to myself a little. “I really do have a shot”  
“The final member of Bogo’s list is a mysterious Puma who goes by the name of Evelyn Hunters. She has a classified background, so there's know way of telling if she's qualified.” The host said. “And That concludes our possible picks for the new Head Officer.”  
I could feel Judy staring at me in the passenger seat. I set back off on the road as I tried not to meet her gaze.  
After a moment Judy had broke the silence. “You are in the running for that new promotion Nick. All those nights of doing Bogo’s paperwork are finally paying off.”  
“Judes, I rationalizedworked out long ago that Bogo would be making a new spot soon. Let's face it, the crime rate isn't going down and he’s not getting any younger. I have worked my perfect tail off and this is proof that it wasn't for nothing.” I boasted, already putting my mask of confidence back on.  
“Im proud of you.” She said.  
“Oh come on, this is nothing. Those S rank missions though, they were hell.” I said.  
Judy let out a little giggle and answered: “I know, i was right there with you. one of them was supposed to be an A rank mission, but it escalated into a hostage situation with bomb threats. But with a quick thought and a huge stroke of luck, we were able to diffuse the situation..”  
“Well carrots, i would love to reminisce some more, but we’re here.” I said.  
I quickly find our parking spot and park the car. As i turn it off, i look at Judy, and I start to think about what it’s going to be like with a baby, and of what my life as a father will constitute. My mind enveloped in thought, my body puts itself in autopilot. I grab my coffee, get out, lock the door and grab Judy’s paw as we start heading into the station.  
“Alright Carrots, I need to talk to Bogo about something. Go ahead and keep the coffee.” I say as i hand her my mug and then depart in search of Chief Bogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had pushed my editor to whip out this chapter but near the end, after a shot of NyQuil from a couple hours ago, I had to go to sleep. I was going to finalize it all yesterday but 11 and a half hours of work while being sick, I couldn't do it. So, I said "Tonight is the night." and finished it up. I have A LOT more ready and needing an edit but I'm working to edit when I can.


End file.
